


A Braver Man

by Snodroppen_prastkragge



Series: writing exercise [2]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snodroppen_prastkragge/pseuds/Snodroppen_prastkragge
Summary: My first and most likely last fanfiction.
Series: writing exercise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Braver Man

**Author's Note:**

> My first and most likely last fanfiction.

He had had a nice life, of that he was sure. Maybe it hadn’t been perfect in some parts, but yet. It had. He had been worth every second of it. Maybe if he had been braver, but that was all history now. Now it was time to let a new era begin, maybe Mr. Bush was braver. He hopes that Mr .Bush would be braver than him. A man cannot survive on the love of a inanimate object forever. He would need someone to guide him, someone brave.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
It’s warm, flies are buzzing. Mr. Bush is sleeping. Strong, brave Mr. Bush. 

William would probably be better for him that he ever was, ever would be. William is like a steady rock one can grip on to. Archie was as fickle as sunlight, always leaving. Of course he knew that Horatio blamed himself for the jolly boat, he would probably blame himself for this aswell. But,but maybe Will could ground him, keep him safe. Will is strong and safe but Archie, Archie is dying. 

Horatio never needed to fight Wills battles for him, never needed to see him weak and….disgusting. Simpsons hold had been broken by him, William could do it all, alone. Alone like Horatio would be.

No.  
No.

No, this would be for the better. Horatio would live on and be with someone braver, someone who truly deserved him. This would be for the better. Will would keep him safe. Will is a braver man. A man deserving of Horatio's love. And he would look at him with those pretty big eyes, look at a man who deserved it. Finally he would look at someone who deserved it, not Archie. Never Archie.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
They would kill him, he was a brave man. Archie needs to be a braver man, braver than he had ever been before. Brave like Mr. Bush and Horatio. If he was brave he would finally deserve Horatio's eyes at him. Horatio has saved him, and now he would do the same.

“I did it, I pushed Captain Keene down the hold”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mess, 
> 
> You can find me at [not-another-alien](https://not-another-alien.tumblr.com/)


End file.
